2009 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = 8 places 10-8-6-5-4-3-2-1 |enginesuppliers = , , , , |tyresuppliers = |year=2009 |driver1 = Jenson Button |driver1points = 95 |driver2 = Sebastian Vettel |driver2points = 84 |driver3 = Rubens Barrichello |driver3points = 77 |constructor1 = |constructor1points = 172 |constructor2 = |constructor2points = 153.5 |constructor3 = |constructor3points = 71 }} The 2009 Formula One Season was the 60th Formula One season. The first Grand Prix took place on March 29 in Australia with the final Grand Prix taking place on November 1 in Abu Dhabi. 10 teams and 20 drivers entered the Championship. On December 5, 2008, announced that it was to withdraw from F1 with immediate effect. The team was put up for sale and their entry into the 2009 championship was left in doubt until an eleventh-hour buyout by former Scuderia Ferrari boss Ross Brawn. From there, the Brawn GP team was born, and existing Honda drivers, Jenson Button and Rubens Barrichello were retained. From the first round, the Brawn GP cars were significantly faster than their opponents, and the team won six of the first seven races, before going on to win the Constructors' World Championship. Brawn driver Jenson Button also won the Drivers' World Championship. Teams and Drivers |team = Vodafone McLaren Mercedes |numberofdrivers = 2 |chassis = MP4-24 |tyre = |engine = Mercedes FO 108W |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Lewis Hamilton |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Heikki Kovalainen |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Pedro de la Rosa Gary Paffett Oliver Turvey }} |team = Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro |numberofdrivers = 4 |chassis = F60 |tyre = |engine = Ferrari 056 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Felipe Massa |firstdriverrounds = 1-10 |seconddrivernumber = 3 |seconddriver = Luca Badoer |seconddriverrounds =11-12 |thirddrivernumber = 3 |thirddriver = Giancarlo Fisichella |thirddriverrounds = 13-17 |fourthdrivernumber = 4 |fourthdriver = Kimi Räikkönen |fourthdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Luca Badoer Marc Gené Michael Schumacher Jules Bianchi Pablo Sanchez Lopez Daniel Zampieri Marco Zipoli }} |team = BMW Sauber F1 Team |numberofdrivers = 2 |chassis = F1.09 |tyre = |engine = BMW P86/9 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Robert Kubica |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Nick Heidfeld |seconddriverrounds =All |testdrivers = Christian Klien Alexander Rossi Esteban Gutiérrez Bertrand Baguette }} |team = ING Renault F1 Team Renault F1 Team |numberofdrivers = 3 |chassis = R29 |tyre = |engine = Renault RS27 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriver = Nelson Piquet, Jr |seconddriverrounds = 1-10 |thirddrivernumber = 8 |thirddriver = Romain Grosjean |thirddriverrounds = 11-17 |testdrivers = Romain Grosjean Lucas di Grassi Bertrand Baguette Ho-Pin Tung }} |team = Panasonic Toyota Racing |numberofdrivers = 3 |chassis = TF109 |tyre = |engine = Toyota RVX-09 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Jarno Trulli |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Timo Glock |seconddriverrounds = 1-15 |thirddrivernumber = 10 |thirddriver = Kamui Kobayashi |thirddriverrounds = 16-17 |testdrivers = Kamui Kobayashi }} |team = Scuderia Toro Rosso |numberofdrivers = 3 |chassis = STR4 |tyre = |engine = Ferrari 056 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Sébastien Bourdais |firstdriverrounds = 1-9 |seconddrivernumber = 11 |seconddriver = Jaime Alguersuari |seconddriverrounds = 10-17 |thirddrivernumber = 12 |thirddriver = Sébastien Buemi |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Jaime Alguersuari Brendon Hartley David Coulthard Mirko Bortolotti }} |team = Red Bull Racing |numberofdrivers = 2 |chassis = RB5 |tyre = |engine = Renault RS27 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Mark Webber |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 14 |seconddriver = Sebastian Vettel |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Jaime Alguersuari Brendon Hartley David Coulthard Daniel Ricciardo }} |team = AT&T Williams |numberofdrivers = 2 |chassis = FW31 |tyre = |engine = Toyota RVX-09 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver = Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 17 |seconddriver = Kazuki Nakajima |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Nico Hülkenberg Andy Soucek }} |team = Force India F1 Team |numberofdrivers = 3 |chassis = VJM02 |tyre = |engine = Mercedes FO 108W |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Adrian Sutil |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 21 |seconddriver = Giancarlo Fisichella |seconddriverrounds = 1-12 |thirddrivernumber = 21 |thirddriver = Vitantonio Liuzzi |thirddriverrounds = 13-17 |testdrivers = Vitantonio Liuzzi Paul di Resta JR Hildebrand }} |team = Brawn GP F1 Team |numberofdrivers = 2 |chassis = BGP 001 |tyre = |engine = Mercedes FO 108W |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 23 |seconddriver = Rubens Barrichello |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Anthony Davidson Alexander Wurz Mike Conway Marcus Ericsson }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Car Launches Schedule Schedule Changes *The Abu Dhabi Grand Prix joins the calendar for the first time becoming the second Grand Prix in the Middle East. It will be the final Grand Prix on the calendar. *The Japanese Grand Prix returns to the Suzuka Circuit. It will alternate along with the Fuji Speedway every year. *The French Grand Prix will not be part of the schedule with the organisers stating the reason behind the decision being "economic problems". It will be the first time there has been no French Grand Prix in F1's history. *The Canadian Grand Prix was dropped as it was seen as financially non-viable to continue with just one Grand Prix in North America. *The Chinese Grand Prix was moved to April from it's usual September/October slot. Changes Driver Changes Team Changes *'Sebastian Vettel' - Scuderia Toro Rosso → Red Bull Racing *'Anthony Davidson' - Super Aguri/Honda Racing F1 (test driver) → Brawn GP (test driver) Entered F1 *'Sébastien Buemi' - Trust Team Arden (GP2) → Scuderia Toro Rosso *'Luca Badoer' - Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro (test driver) → Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro *'Jaime Alguersuari' - Scuderia Toro Rosso (test driver) → Scuderia Toro Rosso *'Romain Grosjean' - ING Renault F1 (test driver)→ ING Renault F1 Exited F1 *'David Coulthard' - Red Bull Racing → Retired *'Takuma Sato' - Super Aguri → absence Rules & Regulations *Along with changes to bodywork, vehicle weight and tyre size, the document includes details of a "Kinetic Energy Recovery System", or KERS. This is a regenerative brake device that is designed to recover some of the vehicle's kinetic energy that is normally dissipated as heat during braking. The recovered energy could be stored electrically, in a battery or supercapacitor, or mechanically, in a flywheel, for use as a source of additional accelerative power at the driver's discretion. *After being banned since 1998, slick tyres will be provided by Bridgestone in 2009. *There will also be a cap on team budgets starting in the 2009 season. *Section 3.18 of the regulations contains details of "driver adjustable bodywork". The angle of incidence of elements in a defined area forward of the front wheels can be varied by up to 6 degrees and adjusted by direct driver input. A maximum of 2 adjustments can be made on any lap. *Engines must now last three races as opposed to two in previous seasons. Broadcasting *The BBC regained coverage from ITV in the UK for the first time since . *LaSexta won the rights from Telecinco in Spain. *TV7 won in Bulgaria replacing bTV. *ESPN Star Sports showed F1 in 24 Asian countries. *GlobalTV showed F1 in Indonesia. *RAI showed F1 in Italy. *In Sweden, Viasat Motor showed coverage from TV6. *TV3 Puls showed F1 in Denmark, replacing TV2. Testing Season Results Race results |Grid2=Rubens Barrichello |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Jarno Trulli |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nico Rosberg |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:27.706 |FastestLapnumber=48 }} |Grid2=Jarno Trulli |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Timo Glock* |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Nick Heidfeld |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Timo Glock |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jenson Button |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:36.641 |FastestLapnumber=18 }} |Grid2=Fernando Alonso |Grid2nation=ESP |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Rubens Barrichello |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:52.592 |FastestLapnumber=42 }} |Grid2=Timo Glock |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Jarno Trulli |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jarno Trulli |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:34.556 |FastestLapnumber=10 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Rubens Barrichello |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Rubens Barrichello |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:22.762 |FastestLapnumber=28 }} |Grid2=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Rubens Barrichello |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Rubens Barrichello |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Felipe Massa |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:15.154 |FastestLapnumber=50 }} |Grid2=Jenson Button |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Rubens Barrichello |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jenson Button |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:27.579 |FastestLapnumber=40 }} |Grid2=Rubens Barrichello |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Rubens Barrichello |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:20.735 |FastestLapnumber=16 }} |Grid2=Rubens Barrichello |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Mark Webber |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:33.365 |FastestLapnumber=49 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:21.931 |FastestLapnumber=65 }} |Grid2=Heikki Kovalainen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Rubens Barrichello |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Rubens Barrichello |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Timo Glock |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:38.683 |FastestLapnumber=55 }} |Grid2=Jarno Trulli |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nick Heidfeld |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Giancarlo Fisichella |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:47.263 |FastestLapnumber=38 }} |Grid2=Adrian Sutil |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Rubens Barrichello |winnernation=BRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Adrian Sutil |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:24.739 |FastestLapnumber=36 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nico Rosberg |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Timo Glock |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:48.240 |FastestLapnumber=53 }} |Grid2=Jarno Trulli |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Jarno Trulli |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:32.569 |FastestLapnumber=50 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Adrian Sutil |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Mark Webber |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Robert Kubica |2ndnation=POL |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:13.733 |FastestLapnumber=25 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:40.279 |FastestLapnumber=54 }} * : Sebastian Vettel ( ) was issued a 10 place grid-penalty for causing an avoidable accident involving Robert Kubica at the Australian Grand Prix and Rubens Barrichello received a 5 place grid-penalty for a gearbox change. Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2009 Formula One Season